


At Least We Were Electrified

by StormyDaze



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, One Night Stands, Valkyrie is here and wants your women, or maybe more?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/pseuds/StormyDaze
Summary: Stranded overnight until the Falcon can be repaired, Rey kills time in a bar. She meets someone with a better idea of what to do instead.





	At Least We Were Electrified

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).

> Title from the best f/f smut song ever, Dress by Taylor Swift.

Rey may have traveled millions of lightyears farther than she ever thought she would, but somehow every planet has dark, overly warm bars with questionable music and even more questionable alcohol. She’s not even sure what she’s drinking now, but it’s not so vile that she can’t swallow it, and it’s making her muscles feel pleasantly gooey. 

She doesn’t know if she’s ever been this exhausted. Scavenging was no easy life, but at least she got a solid night’s sleep. Ever since Crait, the Resistance has been on the run, which means snatches of sleep in between emergencies. The General thinks they’ve finally found a more permanent base, but now they need supplies, and with the Falcon as their only source of transport, it’s fallen on Rey and Chewie to get them.

They’d be back at base now if it weren’t for the hyperdrive deciding to fail in a new and exciting way, stranding them here. Their Sullustan contact promises the parts they need will be available in the morning, so with time to kill, Rey’s found the only remotely interesting place around.

She’s just thinking that sleeping might be a better use of her time when she spots the woman staring at her. She’s short, with brown skin and dark hair pulled away from her face, and she smirks when she catches Rey’s eye. Rey’s face flushes, and the woman takes that as an invitation to slide down the bar to her. Whatever she’s drinking smells strongly enough of engine oil to make Rey’s eyes water, but the woman finishes her drink and sets the glass on the bar with a clink. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before,” she says. “Pretty sure I’d remember eyes like those. What are you doing in a dump like this?”

Rey suddenly feels very, very awake. She doesn’t want to jump to conclusions, but there’s electricity singing through her veins and she can’t tear her eyes away from the woman’s plush lips. When she darts out her tongue to swipe away a drop of liquor, Rey’s brain nearly short circuits.

“Just passing through,” she says, hoping her voice stays steady. “Had some time to kill until morning.”

The woman smiles, and it’s not a nice smile, exactly, but Rey wants to fall into it anyway. “Well, I can think of some things we could do to fill that time, if you’re interested. What’s your name?”

“Rey.”

“Val,” the woman says, and her hand is on Rey’s knee and yes, Rey is _very, very interested _indeed. “Want to take a tour of my ship, Rey?”

“Sure,” Rey says, and she sounds too eager, but _fuck it, _she’s never going to match Val’s level of cool, so there’s no point in trying.

Val tosses a handful of credits on the bar and grabs Rey’s hand, tugging her out into the night. The second they’re out the doors, Val’s other hand snakes around the back of her neck and she crushes their faces together. Her lips feel as amazing as they look, and Rey’s knees go weak. She slings both her arms around Val’s neck to hold herself up and tries to keep up with what Val’s lips and teeth and tongue are doing. Val kisses like a bar fight, fast and filthy and constantly changing directions. Rey silently curses the alcohol she drank for making her too clumsy to both keep pace with Val’s mouth and walk at the same time.

Fortunately, Val has a solution to this. She slides her arms under Rey’s ass and lifts her as if she weighs no more than a porg. Rey wraps her legs around Val’s waist and cradles Val’s jaw in her hands. The scrape of Val’s teeth over her bottom lip makes her moan.

Val’s ship makes the Falcon look positively spacious, but Rey couldn’t care less. Val presses her up against a storage locker and pulls Rey’s pants down over her hips. Rey tries to get her hands under Val’s shirt, but it’s made of tight leather and doesn’t ruck up easily. 

“Bed?” she asks.

Val scoops her up again and tips her onto a narrow bunk. Rey takes advantage of the brief reprieve to kick off her pants. Val undoes a hidden fastener and lets her shirt fall to the floor. Her breasts are round and soft, with dark nipples just begging to be sucked, and as soon as she steps near enough, Rey does just that. She rolls her tongue over one and Val swears in two languages Rey recognizes and at least one she doesn’t.

Rey lavishes attention on those beautiful breasts until Val grabs her hair and tugs her head back up for another messy kiss. Then Val starts to nibble her way down Rey’s neck, and Rey’s back arches. Val finds that sensitive spot beneath her ear and digs her teeth in, and Rey swears she sees stars. When Val gets bored with sucking a hickey on Rey’s neck, she continues her journey down, pausing to yank Rey’s tunic over her head so she can lick her way between her breasts and over her stomach. When she finally, finally swipes her tongue over Rey’s clit, Rey tangles her hands in Val’s hair and tries hard not shove Val’s head into her cunt the way that she wants to. Instead, she holds her steady and lets Val do what she wants.

Val eats her out the same way that she kisses, hard and fast and messy. One second she’s mouthing over Rey’s clit, and the next she has her tongue buried deep in her cunt, fucking her with a frankly astonishing amount of dexterity. Rey’s thighs tremble and she grinds down on Val’s face, rubbing her clit against Val’s nose until she comes with a sharp cry.

The second she has control of her body again, she yanks Val’s head back up and kisses her, licks her own salty slick from the other woman’s mouth. She tugs the edge of Val’s pants down with one hand, the other trapped under Val’s shoulder, and Val lifts her hips and pulls on the other side until together they manage to slide her pants over the curve of her ass. Rey takes a moment to squeeze that ass between her fingers, stroking the smooth skin, before she dips down and slips two fingers into Val’s dripping cunt. Normally she’d be gentler than this, but she figures Val likes it rough, and if the noises Val is making against her mouth are any indication, she’s right. Val jerks her hips into Rey, mutters “more” as she grinds her clit against Rey’s hip bone, and Rey slides a third finger in next to the other two. Val pants against her face, finally coming undone, her kissing becoming sloppy but no less enthusiastic. Rey fucks Val harder with her fingers, and Val leans into it. She’s shaking, so close to coming, and Rey curls her fingers just so and feels Val tense and then relax as her orgasm takes her. Val slumps, one arm and one leg thrown over Rey, pinning her to the bunk, while she buries her face in the side of Rey’s neck. Rey brings her fingers up to her mouth and licks them clean. Val got to taste her, after all. It’s only fair.

She slips off into sleep under Val’s warm heavy weight, thinking that there are definitely worse ways to kill some time. 

In the morning, Val smiles sleepily at her while Rey pets her hair. “So how do you feel about some smuggling?” Rey asks. “I’ve got a job, could use some help.” Val hums in her ear in a way that Rey thinks means yes.


End file.
